the_proxycyanide_officalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hacking
Hacking 'is a malicious online computer crime that can be illegal in all parts of the world. It can also be forbidden, in Canada, it is punishable by jail time Doxxing '''Doxxing '''is an illegal act of stealing personal information, and it can be punishable by moderation, or even jail time. It is prohibited, and it is a cryptovirology attack, invented by Adam Young, and it is rooted in game theory and it is a type of malicious attack. Some doxxing cases involve malware, where hackers send malicious websites to a victim via scam bots, as a result, they type in the link, only to notice their personal information being leaked online, maliciously, and you can report it via the website's moderators. Other doxxing cases involves the users themselves, such as a banker who leaked his own social security number online, only to notice that he was a victim of fraud, by other people noticing it and using his social security number for purposes that were malicious. The XNDUIW Team was doxxed once, but managed to get it patched immediately, since reports of it surfaced, after 'Novak Kusmanovic, reported it to the XNDUIW team, and it was patched immediately after one member leaked his own personal information. Luckily, cases can be prevented. Other cases of doxxing''' occur via leakware, also known as doxware, where people go into a malicious website, and the hackers log the user's personal information, meaning their personal information is seen leaked online. Malware '''Malware '''are types of software that are designed to cause damage to a computer, server or even a whole network, such as scripts, and it does not include software that causes unintended harm to a computer, which is a software bug, and there are methods of preventing malware from occurring is from antivirus software, and firewalls or other strategies that help protect against the introduction of malware and malicious activity online, and recovering from a malware attack. Some malware are disguised as innocent files, such as a photo file, and people often fall for them, and they are known as computer trojans. Trojans Trojan horses are spread by social engineering, and a email attachment disguised to be not suspecting, or by a drive-by-download, which their payloads can be anything, but many modern forms act as a backdoor, contacting a controller, which can cause unauthorized access to a computer, and while trojans and backdoors aren't detectable by themselves, you can tell from your computer running slower than normal due to heavy processor or network usage, and unlike viruses and worms, they do not inject themselves into other files or otherwise propagate themselves. Ransomware '''Ransomware '''are a type of malware which can hold your data for ransom, when the payment is not accepted, that type of malware will threaten to publish the victim's data online or even terminate or delete the data, and one infamous example was '''WannaCry, who in 2017, infected thousands of computers around the world, and compromised hospitals, all over the world. Starting in 2012, the use of ransomware scams have grown everywhere. Bots Some hackers use account bots, to target and steal people's accounts, along with spamming and other unnecessary links. There are notable examples, such as scam bots, which can spam a group wall in moments or even instantaneously, some account bots can be malicious as well, along with the fact that bots can transmit malware everywhere, along with trojans, and even doxxing!Category:Laws